Mobile networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. In some cases, mobile network architectures can include multiple core network types that can support different radio access types, different core network functions and different services for user equipment present in a network environment. In some instances, different core network types can be deployed in a virtualized network environment using a virtualized ‘slicing’ architecture to realize functionality for different core network types. As the number of user equipment and core network types increases and as virtualized network environments become more prevalent for mobile networking deployments, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing slices for a network environment.